Silver Monkey
Silver Monkey is an antagonist turned anti-hero in Beware the Batman first half of season 1. He debuted in the episode "Safe". He was voiced by James Remar, who also played Beauty Smith in Disney's 1991 film White Fang. History When Bruce Wayne hires brilliant scientist Dr. Jason Burr to work on the project named "The Ion Cortex, a device capable of solving the world's energy crisis, it drew the attention of the League of Assassins. Lady Shiva, the commander of League orders Silver Monkey to capture Jason Burr for providing this project for their organization. However, Silver Monkey changed the course of his task, as he found out that Katana, a new partner of Batman, stayed alive after their last meeting and she had a Soultaker Sword with her. He wanted to take it for himself, but failed. In the episode "Family", with Silver Monkey knowing where the Soultaker Sword is, but unable to get Katana to return it, he and his hidden spy Bethany Ravencroft decided that the only way to force her to return the Soultaker Sword is to kidnap Bruce Wayne and hold him for ransom, his life for the sword. When Katana showed up to turn over the Sword and rescue Wayne, Alfred causes a diversion, buying Wayne enough time to suit up and join the battle. However, both are quickly overcome and the Soultaker sword is seized. A ninja brings the jade blade to Silver Monkey who plans to demonstrate its power by taking their souls. Batman and Katana counter that the same fate will befall him when Lady Shiva betrays him. Silver Monkey replies that, now that he has the sword, Lady Shiva is no longer a threat. Just then, Lady Shiva herself enters the room. Shiva casually tells Silver Monkey that she had known all about his plans to displace her and take over the League but considers it no threat. Silver Monkey orders the ninja to seize her but none of them move. They fear her more than him. Two darts are shot into Silver Monkey's neck and the ninja enclose in on him. While he staggers under the effects of the darts, a ninja grabs Bethanie and moves her away. Silver Monkey puts up a valiant fight but, with the drugs of the darts coursing through him, he soon falls. Through all of this, Batman has managed to retrieve a vial of acid from his belt and uses it to eat through the cable that binds his hands. In the episode "Darkness", Silver Monkey was an inmate of League of Assassins, after betraying his organization. When Batman was put in one of the cells, he was together with Silver Monkey. Later, Batman and Silver Monkey managed to escape. Batman was going to find Ra's al Ghul and fight him, he's met with ninjas of League Assassins. Silver Monkey decided to help Batman because then he would be a man without honor. When Silver Monkey stalls the ninjas to allow Batman to escape, Lady Shiva takes on Silver Monkey by herself. After a close battle, she used the Soultaker Sword's abilities on Silver Monkey leaving him as a husk. Personality Silver Monkey wears traditional shinobi armor and a mask of a snarling monkey face. His true face has not yet been seen. He gained entrance to Wayne Manor while disguised as Mr. Reese, the head of a security team hired by Bruce Wayne. It was revealed that Reese's face was a mask and Silver Monkey turned away to replace his monkey mask. Gallery Silver_M1.png|Silver Monkey's first appearance. Beware_the_batman_katana.jpg|Silver Monkey and Katana SilverMonkey_Katana.png BruceWayne_SilverMonkey.png|Silver Monkey and Bruce Wayne Btb_darkness10.jpg Silver_Monkey_-_Beware_the_Batman_2.png Btb_darkness18.jpg Silver_Monkey_-_Beware_the_Batman_4.png Silver_Monkey_-_Beware_the_Batman_5.png|Silver Monkey prepares to fight Lady Shiva Videos DC Nation - Beware The Batman - "Safe" (Clip 2) DC Nation - Beware the Batman - "Family" (clip 2) Beware The Batman - Batman & Katana vs. The League Of Assassins (Argus Club Fight) (3 5) HD Beware The Batman - Batman & Katana vs. The League Of Assassins (Argus Club Fight) (4 5) HD Category:Kidnapper Category:Martial Artists Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Assassins Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Imprisoned Category:Inmates Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Oppressors Category:Obsessed Category:Honorable